Inside Monsters
by TheNextMrsMalfoy
Summary: Something is happpening with Minnie. And it all started when Roy turned up. And the mysterious blue box...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The BBC owns Doctor Who, not me … unfortunately.

……….

Prologue

A woman is crossing the road in a rural town. She glances around her in the semi-dark, and clutches her bag tight although she is alone, from what she can see. She quickens her pace and keeps her head down. A few hundred yards behind her, someone emerges from behind a brick wall. The woman gives a small squeak of fear, and starts to jog, the heels of her shoes clicking sharply against the pavement. But the man pays her no heed. He glances up and down the street as though looking for someone, before plunging his rough hands deep into his pockets, and pulling out a pen knife. He then hides again, but this time behind a parked car. Another man is walking in the opposite direction. As he passes the woman he nods, and murmurs "good evening". He takes a set of car keys from his pocket and proceeds to his car.

The woman lets out a scream of warning, but it's too late. She stares as the man with the knife slips an arm around the other man's neck, and slits his throat. She throws up, and then starts to run.

……….

Thank-you for reading! Please comment, and tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or any of the Doctor Who characters, the BBC does._

_A/N: This is my first Doctor Who fanfic so I really would appreciate some constructive criticism. _

……….

I stamped my foot and sighed pointedly. I glanced at Minnie, who was in the driver's seat, and sighed louder. She still didn't look at me. I gave her up as a bad job. Rolling my eyes I twisted my legs up in the seat, and turned the radio up. She'd been like this a lot recently, ever since she'd met Roy. He was part of the group of new workers our company, GreenAid, had hired. They all had coarse, foreign accents that no-one could place. And of they talked to no-one – with the exception of Minnie, of course. They were here to plant the trees, which as you might have already guessed, is the aim of GreenAid. Filling unused areas with greenery. Roy himself had thick blonde hair like straw and deep green eyes. He was also built like a tank. I couldn't for the life of me see why Minnie was with him, they were complete opposites. Minnie herself had shoulder-length, chestnut brown hair, always impeccably straight, with hazel eyes. She was slim, and of average height, whereas he was unnaturally tall.

I sit up straighter, and put my feet on the floor. "Min, you can just drop me off here. It's not far, and I could use the walk. Min?" She hasn't even registered that I'm talking. I tap her shoulder. "Minnie!"

"Huh? What is it?" She jolts out of her stupor suddenly.

"You can just drop me off here." I say, giving her a worried glance.

"Oh right, yeah. Here you go." She pulls over, cuts the engine, and waits for me to leave.

"Thanks for the lift Minnie" I say as I reach down to pick up my handbag.

"Anytime" She replies, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, not really paying attention to what I'm saying. "Well, I really need to get going so I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

I stare at her. Normally we would chat for another ten minutes about nothing until one of us looked at the time on the radio, or we started feeling the cold with the engine off. But of course this, too, was before she'd met _Roy_.

"So I guess you're meeting Roy, if you've no time to talk?" I ask her, opening the door and stepping out.

"Well, yes, I am." She switches the engine on again, seeming a little irritated. "Bye."

I shut the door, and begin to walk, my shoes clicking on the granite. We never talked anymore, or just hung out. And it was all bloody Roy's fault. I kicked angrily at a stone, and it skidded across the road. Then it hit a large blue box that had _definitely_ not been there when I'd left home this morning. I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed it but people's eyes seemed to slide from the red car, straight to the railings, behind it.

I walk up to the box, and tap the door with my toe. Nothing happened. I try again, harder. Again, nothing happens. I step back and read the writing on the box.

_Police Box. _They haven't been used for years, and if they were bringing them back, which I highly doubted, they would not dump it in the middle of a pavement in Suffolk. So that raised the question: What _was_ it doing here? I look at my watch. It's 5.30. I need to get home, or my sister might have trashed my kitchen for a snack by the time I get there. Ughh just the thought made me shudder. But even as I turn to leave, I am adamant I will find out why the mysterious blue box is here.

……….

"Becks?" I shout as I walk in through the front door, and hit the light switch. I blink in the sudden light and walk into the front room, tripping over several pairs of shoes in the process. "Becks, you in here?" I come to a halt when I see her. Lying on the couch, just as I'd left her at 8.15 this morning.

"Hey, Lils, how was work?" she yawns at me, and sits herself up straighter on my couch. This was where she had spent the majority of her time nowadays, watching TV and feeling sorry for herself. And eating. A lot.

"T'was ok, I guess. What did you do all day? Did you do get the shopping I asked you to get?" I pulled my shoes off and sank into my armchair.

"Umm well I was going to, I really was, but then I had a shower, and I had to pay the window cleaner, then countdown came on-"

I broke her off. "You didn't get the shopping!" I fumed at her, jumping out of my chair. "It's the one thing I asked you to do, and you didn't do it! No wonder you got sacked! You can't even get some bloody shopping!"

I stormed out of the room, and then realising I had forgotten my bag and shoes I walked back in and grabbed them.

"You don't even like countdown!" I shot at her before slamming the door in her astounded face. I pull on my shoes and storm outside.

I walked down the street, trying to clear my head. I didn't even know why I let her stay with me. _Just until she gets a job_. Ha, god knows when _that_'_ll_ happen.

I looked up, and saw that I was approaching the strange blue box. And that there was a man standing outside it, watching me.

……….

_And there's chapter two done! Sorry that it's so short! Blushes and rubs neck awkwardly_

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_

--xboredeasilyx


End file.
